


Three's a Company

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cock Rings, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: Who says that only two could be a company?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 149
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020





	Three's a Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing because I remember a friend talking about how it's always reader getting fucked by two characters and those two characters staying 6ft away from each other in reader insert 3some fics lmao

All that could be heard in the dim room was the low pitched buzzing that sent chills to your core, the pornographic squelching from the clear liquid dripping off the blonde’s fingers and the softest, sweetest whimpers from the boy who was shaking between your legs.

Such harmony.

You pat the back of Yamaguchi’s head, cooing as you try to ease his sobs. Light freckles dusted over his shoulder, looking like stars blinking at you on the sky as the owner’s body trembled. He was in between your legs, his stomach facing down on the mattress as he arched his hips back, trying his best to stay in that position even though his legs were about to give in. His form was crumbling as the round silicone ring continued to vibrate at the base of his leaking cock, feeling horribly dull and painful between his legs. His tears trailed onto your lower stomach as he leaned his face on you, his hands gripping onto the soft flesh of your thighs in a desperate attempt at self control.

“Pl- please...”

You were always more inclined to be the nicer one in this combination but you could understand why Tsukishima always had fun playing the one to torment and tease. He looked far too pretty with his head between your legs, the delicious dip of his spine extending all the way down on his back and stopping at the plush curves of his ass that was pushed up and on display for the man standing behind him to see. His wide-spread knees clad in white stockings that stopped at the middle of his thighs, the elastic snug around his tongued muscles and pushing a soft ring of flesh out in contraction. 

The stocking was par his childhood friend turned lover’s request. You had poked fun at him for his fetish towards the frilly accessories multiple times before only to be thoroughly taunted when you dropped into silence the moment Yamaguchi stepped into your view in the scant lingerie he was put in, the white of the lace looking all the more sinful when your eyes trailed up to see his cock barely contained by the thin fabric.

The thong was long scattered to the side, leaving him naked less for the stocking that made him look all the more erotic than he would if he was completely bare. He let out a squeal when the mattress dent around him as Tsukishima climbed onto the bed, whimpering when he felt the taller boy parting his ass.

“Yamaguchi, you’re being noisy.”

“You’re being mean, Kei,” you said, running your fingers through Yamaguchi’s soft hair as you looked up with a supposedly warning but more so amused glare.

He clicked his tongue, a mocking chuckle rolling off his tongue as his nimble fingers carefully took the frame off of the bridge of his nose and placed it at the bedside table. “What?” he replied, his eyes looking right into yours as he slowly leaned down. His fingers ghosted along the side of Yamaguchi’s chest when he placed a few light kisses along his spine, making the boy shudder beneath him. “He likes it.”

Tsukishima’s fingers were long, each knuckle permanent under his pale skin as they made weaved through the other boy’s hair. With a soft yank, his head was tilted up. Tear stained his flushed cheeks as he bit his lips, his eyebrows locked together in pain from the stimulation he had been put through. 

“Are you gonna be good?” 

He could not nod any faster at the question, earning him a laugh from the man behind him. Tsukishima pushed his head down onto your lap before pulling away and kneeling behind him. The blonde fisted his cock mean-spiritedly, his lips curling up when the boy let out a sharp cry. His fingers trailed down to the rim of the cock ring, his body leaning back to inspect his lover’s exposed backside. His hole was clenching around nothing but the earlier stretch from Tsukishima’s fingers, clear lube dripping from the swell of his cheeks as his legs shook. The rim was a lovely shade of pink, basically begging and asking to be wrecked with each spasm.

Yamaguchi whined when he felt the hard tip lining up at his entrance, his hands holding onto your legs as he tried to keep himself still. Tsukishima took his time, pushing in bit by bit as the person taking his length sobbed onto the bed sheets from the newly added waves of pleasure. His mind was going blank, the vibration at his cock and his ass being stretched out proving to be too much as his hands clawed at whatever he could reach.

You felt yourself getting hotter and hotter by the moment at the scene that was unfolding in front of you. Tsukishima threw his head back when he finally bottomed out, his pelvis pressed up against the other boy’s hips. Yamaguchi let out a choked cry when he started thrusting up, the sound of skin slapping against skin bouncing off the walls. 

Hooking your legs over Yamaguchi’s shoulders, you squeezed his head between your thighs before giving him an affirming tap on his head.

“Need a distraction?” you tucked his head back until his mouth was hovering on your folds.

He latched on almost immediately after you gave him the green light to lap you up. You sat back as your lips fell open, propping yourself up with your palms planted flat on your sides as the boy eagerly ran his tongue along your slit. Each snap of Tsukishima’s hips sent the boy jolting forward, the tip of his nose brushing against your pubic hair as his moans were muffled by your cunt. His tongue was sloppy, flicking and slurping up on your juices with his brain too fired up by the overwhelming shocks of having his body pushed to the brink.

“That’s it, puppy...” he whimpered at the pet name, his grip on your legs tightening while his swiped his tongue across your clit. You moaned when he flicked against the sensitive bud, the clear juices of your arousal running down his chin as he pressed his face against you. “What a good boy...”

“You spoil him too much,” the man plowing him at the back huffed, his palm landing flat on the jiggling cheeks that shook under his force with a loud smack. A choked moan ripped from the back of his throat as he felt his mind going heavy at the blood that was rushing down.

You let out a sigh when he pulled his tongue out of you, his pants landing on your fluttering lips as his eyes struggled to stay open from the burn in his body. “Please... please I’m- hmp!” 

His cries were cut short by another smack on his rear. Tsukishima let out a taunting tsk, licking his lips when he felt his lover’s tight hole clenching around his girth at the disapproving tone he used. 

You cooed, your hand gripping his jaw and brought his teary eyes up to you. His breath hitched when the thrusting stopped, the cock buried deep inside him throbbing but he was too desperate to please to push his hips back for more friction.

“You want me to touch your cock, puppy?”

His pupils were blown out, a glassy filter clouding his vision as tears welled up in his eyes. He sounded like he was about to cry when he whimpered, pursing his lips as he nodded. You looked past his shoulder, quirking your eyebrow up at the man who had his hands on Yamaguchi’s reddened skin. He did not give in to pleas unless he was satisfied with it, and you tilted your head as you waited for a response.

“Flip.”

His voice sent shivers to the depths of your core. Unhooking your legs, you wasted no time helping the shaking Yamaguchi got onto his back with a thump as Tsukishima briefly pulled out, his tip nudging at the gaping hole before plunging when the smaller boy barely stabled himself. You licked your lips, shooting the man you were now facing a knowing grin while crawling over Yamaguchi. You did not forget to allow your tongue to run along the slight dent of his abs as you inched closer and closer to his cock, the saltiness of his skin making you groan as it expanded in your mouth. Your finger traced around the lacey band around his thigh, feeling the rigid ruffles under your touch.

His cock was an angry shade of purple, the tip pressing against his lower stomach as beads of white dripped down from the side. The cock ring was still buzzing against the crown and you felt tingles on your skin when you flattened your tongue on his length, feeling the vibration from the silicon when you licked up starting from the very base.

You turned around, carefully lowering yourself down onto his face as he held onto your hips with fumbled hands. You hummed when you felt his tongue on your pussy again and you grinded against his face to set the rhythm. He shook beneath you when your lips ghosted above his leaking tip, your tongue darting out to swipe across the slit at the very top before finally sinking down. You moaned around him when his licks got more rapid at the feeling of your warm mouth around his deliberately neglected cock. 

You slowly started bobbing your head along his shaft, hollowing your cheeks out as your hand held onto the vibrating ring at the bottom. The sound of squealing was right by your ears when Tsukishima snapped his hips up, pushing the cock in your mouth further down your throat when the least expected. Yamaguchi whined against your folds when he hit the back of your throat, feeling your contract around him. You gagged, trying your best to focus on your breathing as you looked up at the taller man accusingly. He only replied with a chuckle, languishly rolling his hips when you showed the slightest sign of getting onto his pace.

At this new angle, you now saw clearly how his cock disappeared in the tight ring of muscle. The vein at the underside of his cock pulsed with each push and pull, his balls slapping against Yamaguchi’s ass that was already a fiery shade of red from the friction. You felt the coil in your stomach clenched at the vibration from Yamaguchi’s muffled moans when you held your breath and sunk all the way down, feeling the vibration tickling your nose before you pulled away. He was hyperaware of each brush of your tongue on the underside of his cock, each time your throat tightened had him feeling like he was close to giving in only to be put into his place by a sudden jerk forward in his ass like the blonde was reminding him to behave.

“Fuck,” your eyes rolled back when you felt a strong suck on your clit, the pain from the nails digging into the side of your hips making your toes curled. You pulled away with a pop of your lips, replacing it with your hand and earning you a breathy gasp. You rolled your hips back, pressing yourself further down onto him as you rode his face. His tongue lapped at the juices that were gushing out, letting you use him to your pleasure. 

A groan from above caught your attention and nothing could stop you from falling over the edge when you looked up. Tsukishima had a blush that burnt across his face, his eyebrows knitting together his throat bobbed. He wasn’t the most muscular guy but each flex of his stomach as he tried to hold himself back was nothing slight of tempting, 

You shuddered when you came, throwing your head back as you rode out your high. Tsukishima‘s breath hitched at the sight of your eyes rolling back, your lips parted as lewd whimpers rolled off your tongue. He held onto Yamaguchi’s lace-cladded thighs, folding his legs back and burying himself down deeper. 

“Tsukki! I- I can’t.. please, please let me cum-”

“Then cum- let go,” the blonde hissed between his teeth. Cupping his balls as you flicked your wrist, you pressed your tongue flat against his tip as he shuddered. His voice filled your ears when he crashed down, his vision going white from how intense it was after such long while of being denied release. You groaned when you tasted his load on your tongue, some of it drooling all over your chin but you couldn’t care less. 

Tsukishima gritted his teeth, his jaw sore from how hard he was clenching it as he felt Yamaguchi’s body shook from the aftershocks of his orgasm. His lips fell agape when he held still, his shoulders shaking when he let the waves of pleasure took over. Yamaguchi whined at the warmth that was filing him up, his head falling back and hitting the mattress when you leaned down to trace your tongue along where their bodies connected. You mapped the rim before allowing your tongue to wander up, circling around Tsukishima’s girth with a loop-sided grin on your face. The white substance that was starting to seep out collected at the tip of your tongue and you let out a groan when you tasted the saltiness now spreading in your mouth. 

The man watched as you shamelessly lapped at the trails of white that gushed out the moment he pulled away, the corner of his lips curling up before he leaned down to capture your lips in a sloppy kiss. He groaned at the mix of his and Yamaguchi’s release on your tongue, holding your jaw tight in his hand as his tongue swiped across the bottom of your lips.

You rolled to your side, pulling the other boy close to your chest. He whimpered when the cock ring was finally pulled off of his now softened cock, shutting his eyes tight when you placed soft kisses on his forehead to coax him down.

“You did so well...” Tsukishima muttered as he flopped down on the other side, pecking the blade of his shoulders in a rare gesture of blatant tenderness.

“I- I...” Yamaguchi panted, slipping his hand into the other man’s as he leaned against your collarbones, “that was good...”

You chuckled, “Yeah?”

“Maybe you should go in his ass next time.”

“Tsukki!” he exclaimed, his flustered tone a sharp contrast to the nonchalant one from his lover.

“Ooo, I like the sound of that,” you chimed in, biting a laugh back when he snapped towards you with eyes wider than the moon, “you’re down as long as we can make you cry, aren’t you?”

“Not you too...”

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
